Joyeux noël
by xx-Honoka-Chan-xx
Summary: Aoi passe un noël seul. Mais , et si un cadeau énorme était en fait l'espoir de son désir le plus brûlant? Aoi X Reita. Il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic! Juste une petite OS toute courte, toute mignonne, toute cute pour le temps des fêtes. ENJOY!


**Joyeux cadeau**

Résumé : Aoi est seul pour noël. Il est assis au rebord de la fenêtre, pensant à ce que devais faire un ami à lui qui adorait noël. Soudainement, un énorme paquet enrubanné vain choir devant sa porte. Et si ce cadeau était en fait la promesse de noël formidable?

Couple : Aoi X Reita

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun point.

On était le 25 décembre. C'était noël et j'étais tout seul. Vraiment, c'était désolant. Je ne voulais pas passer noël avec ma famille cette année. Non, je préférais rester seul à me morfondre. Alors je me préparais à passer noël comme LUI il l'aurait fait. Je mis au four le gâteau au chocolat que j'avais préparé et allai dans le salon. J'avais décoré sans entrain cette pièce vide avec l'espoir de mettre un peu de gaieté en cette période de l'année. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre et observai dehors la neige tombé en une fine pluie étoilée. Un détail plus flagrant que les autres capta mon attention. C'était un couple en bas, qui marchaient amoureusement dans la rue. Je les enviais. Eux pouvaient être heureux. Moi je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas parce que la personne dont j'étais amoureux ne m'aimait pas. Ou peut-être que oui mais je ne le sais pas. Et oui. Quel malheur de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, de la seule personne inaccessible au monde. En ce moment qui était supposé être un moment joyeux, je repensais à lui qui aimait tant noël, à son rire cristallin qui illuminait mon cœur et à son sourire enfantin. Je devais vraiment faire pitié. Si seulement il était là, ce soir… Dans le silence mortel de la pièce résonna mon soupir sourd et ennuyé. Je m'appuyai contre le rebord de la fenêtre et posai mon front sur la surface gelée de la vitre. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de lui dire, avant qu'il ne parte chez lui. Étant engourdi du front, je redressai et allai dans ma chambre. Les murs étaient tapissés de photos en tout genre et un désordre incroyable y régnait. J'avançai dans ce désordre chaotique et ouvris un tiroir de ma commode. Je fouillai à l'intérieur et attrapai une photo qui traînait dans le fond. Une photo. Une simple feuille de papier, mais qui avait tant d'importance à mes yeux. Cette image me représentait moi et mon amour, mon Reita. Je fermai les yeux de solitude, lorsque soudainement, dans le silence de l'appartement, la sonnette de l'entré retentit en un son clair et joyeux. Je refermai le tiroir en vitesse et allai répondre. Au bas de la porte, un paquet énorme m'attendait. Je regardai de chaque côté du couloir, cherchant du regard le destinateur d'un telle cadeau. Personne. Je pris le paquet avec difficulté et rentrai à l'intérieur.

Au centre du salon trônait désormais le cadeau enrubanné. J'entrepris de le déballer en vitesse. À l'intérieur, plusieurs cadeaux étaient intelligemment emboîtés. J'en ouvris un, curieux de savoir qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être. Un magnifique collier dans une boîte en satin. Incroyable. Mais qui pouvait bien m'envoyer de tels cadeaux. Aucun nom. Bizarre. La sonnerie du four résonna et je dû repartir dans ma cuisine. Je sortis le gâteau et lui mis un glaçage à la fraise. Je m'apprêtais à le mettre au frigidaire quand la sonnerie de mon cellulaire retentit. Je déposai le gâteau et répondis au téléphone.

-Allo?

-Aoi?

-Reita?

-Oui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…?

-Regarde en bas par la fenêtre.

Par la fenêtre? Je me dirigeai donc vers la fenêtre de mon salon. La neige tombait en des flocons énormes et la lune rendait l'ambiance magique. Je baissai les yeux et aperçu, tout en bas de l'immeuble, Reita. Mon cœur prit un rythme accéléré et j'arrêtai de respirer. Reita était là, en bas, un sourire resplendissant collé au visage et un bouquet de roses dans les mains. Je rêve j'en suis sûr. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort.

-J'espère que tu as aimé tes cadeaux. Joyeux noël, Aoi.

J'avais une énorme boule coincée dans la gorge. Alors tous ces cadeaux, c'était lui? Une larme, quoique discrète, glissa doucement sur ma joue. Cette larme représentait tout le bonheur, toute la joie, tout l'amour que je ressentais en ce moment. À mes yeux, cette larme représentait noël. Oui. Ça c'était noël. Perdu dans mes rêveries, se fut la voix de Reita qui me sortit tant bien que mal de mes pensées.

-Aoi? Tu peux descendre? S'il vous plaît.

-O-oui! J'arrive dans quelques secondes!

Je fermai mon cellulaire, pris mon manteau et descendis les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre à quatre. Mon cœur palpitait. Arrivé dehors, le sol était recouvert de glace, étant trop pressé je glissai lamentablement dessus. Avant même que ne touche le sol, deux bras me soutinrent et m'enserrèrent fortement contre un torse chaud et confortable. Je me sentais bien, je me sentais revivre. Là. Dans ses bras. À ce moment même. Je me sentais comme le plus heureux des hommes. Je sentais que c'était là que je voulais être pour le restant de ma vie. Je me callai un peu plus dans les bras de mon sauveur et nicha ma tête dans son cou. Reita, attendrit par mon comportement, me releva et m'étreignit amoureusement.

-J'espère que tu passes un merveilleux noël, Aoi.

-Oui. Depuis que tu es là.

Je relevai ma tête et le regardai dans les yeux. Il était si magnifique, si parfait. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes et je comblai rapidement la distance qui nous séparait. Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi de longues minutes, se collant toujours un peu plus à l'autre. L'air nous manquant, nous nous séparâmes et je le regardai encore une fois dans les yeux. Reita me prit la main et me donna son bouquet de fleurs. Une nouvelle larme coula sur ma joue et Reita l'essuya avec son pouce. Doucement, sans n'aucunement nous presser, nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon appartement. Lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, je sus que ce noël était le plus beau de toute ma vie. Je t'aime Reita. Je t'aime à la folie…


End file.
